This specification relates generally to mobile devices.
Conventional mobile devices are often dedicated to performing a specific application. For example, a mobile phone provides telephony services; a personal digital assistant (PDA) provides a way to organize address, contacts and notes; a media player plays content; email devices provide email communication, etc. Modern mobile devices can include two or more of these applications. Typically, the two or more applications operate independent of one another. For example, some mobile devices include a digital camera and access to various services available on the World Wide Web (Web). Such devices, however, fail to integrate digital camera functions with network services to provide the user with an enriched user experience.